Jeux d'Échec
by Zheff
Summary: Et si Voldemort n’était pas celui que l’on croyait, et si quelqu’un, beaucoup plus haut et puissant, tirait les ficelles ? Et si une autre prophétie désignait 7 jeunes à détruire ce mal ? Et si… la moitié était condamnée à disparaître à la fin ?


_**Disclaimer**_

**Copyright :** Les personnages et l'univers sont pour la majorité la propriété de madame Johanne Kathleen Rowling, l'auteur des 7 romans d'Harry Potter. Cependant, l'intrigue ainsi que certains personnages et lieux ne se retrouvant pas dans ses romans m'appartiennent.

**Spoilers :** Il s'agit en fait d'une fanfiction ne prenant pas compte des évènements du 7e livre et ne tenant pas compte de certains élément du 6e roman, tel les Horcruxes. Par contre, Dumbledore est bel et bien mort.

**Résumé : **Et si Voldemort n'était pas celui que l'on croyait, et si quelqu'un, beaucoup plus haut et puissant, tirait les ficelles ? Et si une autre prophétie désignait 7 jeunes à détruire ce mal ? Et si… la moitié était condamnée à disparaître à la fin ?

_Prologue ; Il n'était qu'un pion_.

Lord Voldmort était seul. Il était toujours seul lorsqu'il allait Le voir. Personne ne se doutait qu'au dessus de lui, il y avait quelqu'un, qu'il n'était pas le véritable chef des mangemorts. Il Lui devait tout. Son pouvoir provenait quasiment en entier de ce… cette chose. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais c'était puissant. Et il aimait la puissance.

Il L'avait trouvé lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages. Il lui avait promis tout. La richesse, le pouvoir… le monde. Au début, Tom Jedusor était bien trop orgueilleux pour accepter, il voulait réussir par lui-même, avec ses propres moyens. Mais il avait bien vite déchanté. Il n'allait pas réussir. Il le réalisa trois mois exactement plus tard lorsqu'il perdu un duel qui lui coûta sa beauté de jeunesse. Il avait été brûlé au visage par un sortilège ennemi. Il était laid. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Puis, il s'était souvenu de l'Être qui lui avait fait tant de belles promesses. Et il était retourné le voir. Il lui avait prêté allégeance. Il avait tout promis. Son âme, son sang, celui de ces ancêtres, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus depuis cette journée fatidique.

Grace à lui, cette chose dont il n'avait jamais même aperçu le visage et qui se cachait toujours dans l'ombre, il avait retrouvé un semblant d'apparence, au lieu des cicatrices qui recouvrait son visage, il y avait maintenant une beau blanchâtre. Bien sur, il ne pouvait retrouver sa beauté et son charisme chaleureux d'avant. Maintenant, il possédait une aura intimidante et menaçante… Le monde avait peur de lui.

Mais il fallut qu'il tombât. L'Être n'était pas content. Il l'avait ammené au sommet, au plus haut point de puissance qu'aucun sorcier n'était jamais allé, et l'autre, le misérable, pour le remercier, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller se faire détruire son enveloppe corporelle par un misérable bambin d'à peine un an et tout ça, à cause d'une ridicule prophétie. Dite par une folle lors d'un entretien d'embauche pour un poste de professeur de Divination. Jedusor avait manqué de jugement. Il n'aurait pas dut y accorder autant d'importance, Il lui avait pourtant dit, cela était faux, une attrape. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège.

Il n'avait pas écouté, il y était allé et, comme de raison, ses sortilèges avait rebondi sur une barrière rouge et l'avait désintégré. Lui n'avait pas compris. Cela n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi. Pas avec les pouvoirs qu'Il lui avait fournis. Il était invincible. Immortel. Indélébile. Et il avait commencé ses recherches. Dans son monde. Le monde des ombres. Il devait trouver la raison. Pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Jamais.

Il avait trouvé bien plus que ce qu'il ne demandait. Il avait trouvé la raison, bien entendu, rien de pouvait Lui être caché, mais il avait aussi retrouvé l'âme de son esclave, errant dans le trou noir qu'était cet endroit. Il l'avait hameçonné et puis accroché à un serpent, en Albanie et attendu quelque peu, le temps de complété son plan, son terrible et funeste plan pour mettre fin au schéma céleste qui le menaçait pour la première fois de son existence.

Des années après, il entendit l'esprit d'un faible chercher son maître. Il l'influença, et il le trouva. Pendant une année, Il agît sur les esprits de Tom et de Peter Pettigrew pour que son avatar soit ressuscité, encore plus laid et horrible qu'avant… Et tout aussi puissant.

Mais il n'était pas encore mature à Son goût. Il cherchait encore et encore à tuer le jeune impertinent qui se trouvait sur son chemin, pas que cela ne le gêne, il fallait qu'il meure, mais pas tout de suite, ce n'était pas le premier à se faire abattre, mais plutôt le dernier selon lui. Il y en avait 6 autres avant lui. Tout aussi dangereux, mais moins bien protégé… pour l'instant.

Il attendait.

Quand Tom Jedusor entra, Il sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait Le voir, la magie s'estompait et il reprenait sa forme tel qu'il l'avait rencontré, un jeune homme de 19 ans, gravement brûlé au visage et fragile. Très fragile.

Tom s'agenouilla, il ne voyait pas son maître mais le vénérait, s'était grâce à lui qu'il était en vie après tout.

« Vous m'avec convoqué, mon seigneur ? » dit-il de sa voix légèrement grave d'adolescent, rien à voir avec le son strident qu'il émettait à l'habitude.

« Oui, Tom » entendit-il d'une voix d'Outre-tombe, le nommé frissonna, comme à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, sauf non de colère cette fois, mais de peur, la dernière fois qu'Il l'avait appelé Tom, il était mort dans les 24h qui suivirent.

« Je t'ai appelé car je me pose des questions à ton sujet… Sais-tu lesquelles Tom ? »

Un nouveau frisson parcouru son corps, Il l'avait appelé deux fois Tom, ce n'était pas du ton bon présage.

« Je n'ai point d'idée, Vous m'en voyez désolé, avez-Vous quelque chose à me reprocher ? » répondit-il, une pointe de crainte paraissant dans la voix qui tremblait légèrement.

« Hé bien, pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi… Si. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se savourant du haut-le-cœur que vivait le misérable en face de lui.

« Je voulais savoir… Pourquoi essais-tu encore et toujours d'abattre le jeune Potter alors que je t'ai clairement avertis qu'il est le dernier sur Ma liste. Nôtre liste. Tu sais pourtant qu'il y en a 6 autres à éliminer. Avant »

« Mais… C'est que… Je ne sais point qui sont ces 6 autres, si Vous me le disiez je… » essaya de répondre Tom

« Si je te le disais ? Et pourquoi donc devrais-je partager ce secret avec toi en ce moment ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as rien fait pour gagner ma confiance ces derniers temps Tom, tu ne fais que t'amuser à répandre l'effroi à travers le monde Moldu en grande partie. Moldu… Quel mérite à tu ? Tu pourrais leur faire sortir des étincelles et ils auraient peur ! Ah ! »

Tom resta silencieux un instant, il tremblait de tout son être et, à cause de lui, sa brûlure le chauffait sérieusement. Puis il prit la parole, incertain.

« Je me disais… Comme cela… Que si Vous m'éclairiez sur les raisons de… Vous savez… Peut-être que je comprendrai pourquoi il ne faut point éliminer Potter tout de suite… Si Vous le voulez seulement. »

Il éclata de rire, il osait lui demander ça, ce misérable avorton, à Lui ? Et bien soit, il l'avait voulu.

« Je vais te le dire pourquoi. À cause de Xuan Nguyen. Une Prophétesse Chino-Japonaise qui a prédit jour pour jour toutes mes actions et dont je n'ai découvert ses écrits seulement récemment… Approche ! »

L'ordre était sec et brutal et Tom se leva en s'approchant, il n'eut le temps que de voir une forme de main bouger dans l'ombre avant qu'un éclair blanc l'atteignit au front.

_Une vieille femme était couché sur un lit, elle avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, mais aucune ride ne lui barrait le visage, ou la peau, elle était quasiment blanche, elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Le jeune homme à ses côté le savait aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il avait apporté un parchemin et une plume, car lorsque les prophètes meurent, ils lancent toujours leur plus grande et véridique vision de l'avenir. Et elle allait la faire. Très bientôt. Elle eût une quinte de toux et regarda tendrement le jeune homme qui était son petit-fils, le seul qui lui restât, le seul qui était resté à ses côté… Le seul qui _voyait_, lui aussi… Elle avait été horriblement déçue d'apprendre que, dans ses enfants et petits enfants, la majorité n'était que des aveugles. Il ne _voyait_ pas comme elle, il ne discernait pas deux mondes à la fois. Son don allait-il s'éteindre avec elle ? Elle le craignait. Puis il était arrivé. Doux, sensible, mais surtout il l'avait. Ce quelque chose de plus. Il commençait à voir, mais il ne verrait complètement que lorsqu'elle mourrait. En transmettant la vue à la personne la plus proche de lui, qui était… son petit-fils._

_Soudain, elle se tendit, c'était l'heure, son dos s'arqua et ses cheveux se dispersèrent sur l'oreiller. Le petit était attentif. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux devenu blanc et une mélodie sortit de son corps. On aurait dit une chanson._

_« Lorsqu'il naquit il était seul_

_Il mourra sans aucun deuil_

_Il accorda la force à un incapable_

_Qui mourra, par deux fois, de cette fable_

_Cet être ne sera ni homme, ni femme_

_Ce sera plus, et beaucoup moins_

_Je prédis sa fin dans leur septième_

_Car avant cela ils ne sauront rien_

_Sept enfants seront choisis_

_L'un d'eux sera la fin_

_L'autre sera le bien,_

_Elles se complètent, sont pareil_

_Mais ne sont en fait que contraire_

_Des cinq autres seront attribué_

_Feu pour l'idolâtré_

_La Terre saura tout,_

_Et le Vent aura perdu_

_Ensuite l'eau pour la prochaine_

_Et le Ciel qui sera battu._

_Sept éléments, sept destins_

_Mort, Trahison, Victime, Solution,_

_Fermeture, Décision ainsi qu'Amour_

_À 7 contre l'Un ce sera sans détour_

_Aucun choix, Aucune sortie_

_Quand vient le temps de finir_

_Il le bannirons, grâce a l'une._

_Cela se finira…_

_Quand la moitié disparaîtra. »_

_La femme retomba lourdement sur le lit, son cou se relacha et elle poussa un dernier soupir. Elle était morte. Le jeune homme fut pris d'un soubresaut et ses cheveux palirent a vue d'œil, Tom voulait en voir plus, mais la vision se rétrécit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point et le monde lui apparut de nouveau._

« Comprends-tu Tom, ce que cela signifiait ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Je… vais mourir encore ? » paniqua Tom

« Non, idiot, que si tu meurs encore, si tu laisse les sept enfants t'atteindre, ils m'auront et nous seront tous les deux finis. Il ne faut pas que cela arrive tu comprends ? Il faut que tu tue la moitié d'entre eux qui sont vulnérable. Comme le dit la fin de la prophétie. Tu. Ne. Dois. Pas. Échouer. Sous aucun prétexte. Je ne connais aucun nom des sept en ce moment a pars le feu, mais il est intouchable, enfin, par toi et tes sbires. Fais des recherches de ton côté, j'en ferai du miens… Attaque les familles de sorciers en priorité. Ne me déçoit pas. »

« Non maître, je ne Vous décevrez jamais, je vous le promets » répondit-il.

« Pff. C'est déjà trop tard pour cela, sombre incapable » ricana l'Autre.

Tom frissonna en entendant le rire guttural de son souverain. Il attendait d'autre parole, quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il comprit que c'était le signal pour lui de se retirer.

______

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la forteresse qui lui servait de repère et de quartier général, 2 heures plus tard, il convoqua tout de suite une assemblée. Ses mangemorts allaient les retrouver ses sales petits morpions, coûte que coûte. Lui, Lord Voldemort, n'allait pas se laisser nargué par sept jeunes adultes qui ne savaient même pas encore qui ils étaient réellement et qu'elle importance ils allaient avoir sur la face du monde. Il repensait à la prophétie concernant le jeune Potter. Il savait qu'il était le feu. Car la prophétie clamée par Sybille Trelawney n'était qu'une corde rajoutant de la crédibilité à la prophétie de la vieille asiatique…

_« Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit »  
« Qui mourra, par deux fois, de cette fable »_

Deux prophétie annoncait sa mort, deux fois, par la même personne ! En plus, la plus ancienne le traitait clairement… d'incapable. Il eût un accès de colère.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire vieille folle ! Tu m'entend sale vermine ? Je n'écouterais pas ta prophétie de trainée ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Tu es morte ! Je souillerai ta tombe avant que la mort me n'atteigne ! Je suis le plus grand ! »

Il s'adressait à l'ombre, sans le savoir. Il était lentement, mais surement, en train de sombrer dans une folie ravageuse et destructrice. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Et, dans un tourbillon de cape, il ouvrit les grandes portes de la salle du conseil pour y entrer.

Il ne remarqua pas, cependant, le fantôme qui hantait la forteresse, qui se cachait tout le temps, personne ne l'avait vue. Cette jeune femme était là tout en étant absente… Mais elle écoutait. Ah ça oui, elle écoutait attentivement tout ce qui se passait en ce sombre lieu.


End file.
